


神田有一妻一妾

by Allegresse



Category: dgm - Fandom
Genre: 3p, Cuntboy, M/M, OOC, 不带把男, 双飞, 神亚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegresse/pseuds/Allegresse
Summary: 极度ooc，可能引起不适的脑洞：神田有一妻一妾，他们性福快乐地生活着
Relationships: menage a trois - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	神田有一妻一妾

**Author's Note:**

> 神亚前提下的3p脑洞，亚连和阿尔玛cuntboy/不带把男设定，会出现双飞情节，极度ooc慎入，被雷到不负责  
> 仅脑洞，短小，不填坑

昨天做梦梦到的，尚未进入pwp就醒了，可能是圈冷怨念太大了吧  
\--------  
神田优有一妻一妾，正妻阿尔玛是从小青梅竹马的伙伴，两人门当户对，因此也水到渠成结为姻缘。侧室亚连是救回的身世悲惨的孤女（性别男），以身相许嫁给神田当妾，随着长时间的生活，他的丈夫对他渐渐心生爱恋之情。  
而正妻阿尔玛并未苛待亚连，相反地，他也颇喜欢这个容貌昳丽，身世可怜的少年，生活中也处处维护他，指引他。甚至在夫妻生活中，亚连的到来改变了他和神田之前不咸不淡的床笫关系。  
由于神田作为需要经常外调的官员，常常留美丽的妻妾在家独守空闺。为了排解寂寞，解决生理需求，亚连和阿尔玛经常互相帮助互相发泄。  
一日二人床上厮磨，正用双龙头缓解欲望，却被提前归家的神田撞见。看着妻妾臀浪相接，淫语连连，神田非但不生气，反被勾起强烈欲火，遂加入二人，交替用手指和阴茎将妻妾送上高潮，并将精液射入二人体内。  
此后三人行增进了他们的家庭关系，双飞成了这个家庭最爱的床笫项目。一家人相亲相爱性福生活在一起。

完


End file.
